Jawaban
by Kenzeira
Summary: Dazai mengajak Ranpo bunuh diri bersama. / "Kalau kau menyukai seseorang, seharusnya kau mengajaknya untuk tidur bersama, bukan bunuh diri ganda." [Dazai/Ranpo untuk #EventGarisMiring]


**Disklaimer** : Bungou Stray Dogs milik **Asagiri Kafuka** dan **Harukawa Sango**. Saya  tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kesenangan belaka.

 **Peringatan** : Light-BL/Slash; **Dazai/Ranpo** ; OOC banyak; bukan fanfiksi lawak. Canon.

* * *

 **.**

 **J** A **W** A **B** A **N**

 _Dedikasi_ _untuk_ _Event_ _Garis_ _Miring_

 **Story by Kenzeira**

 **.**

* * *

Usianya sudah dua puluh enam.

Atau, setidaknya begitulah apa yang tercatat di kartu tanda pengenal.

Edogawa Ranpo. Bekerja sebagai detektif swasta. Menyukai warna coklat, selalu mengenakan topi beret ke mana pun dia pergi—serta, tentu saja, kacamata di saku celana, berjaga-jaga andai ada kasus pembunuhan atau pembobolan bank atau apa pun itu yang membutuhkan kecerdasannya untuk memecahkan masalah. Sebab, Ranpo adalah wujud nyata dari motto 'semua akan baik-baik saja selama dia ada'.

Sejauh ini pandangan hidupnya tidak pernah meleset.

(Walau harus diakui, dia tidak baik-baik saja jika harus berkeliling kota sendirian. Kematangan usia tidak serta-merta diikuti kematangan berpikir dan bertindak; dia tidak mengerti bagaimana cara membeli tiket kereta dan apa yang harus dilakukan untuk melewati pintu keluar.)

Begitulah kenyataannya. Sama seperti detektif swasta kawakan lain yang seringkali dideskripsikan memiliki sel kelabu dan tidak jauh dari sifat sombong, begitupula Ranpo. Meskipun demikian, sejujurnya dia adalah tipikal pria pemalas. Enggan beranjak dari kursi empuknya di kantor, enggan dimarahi oleh ketua karena hal-hal sepele; contohnya saja menemukan lokasi penculikan Atsushi. Padahal perkara semacam itu mudah sekali dilakukan kalau seseorang benar-benar mau berpikir keras.

Tapi andai semua anggota Agensi Detektif Bersenjata memiliki kemampuan semacam itu, sudah pasti Ranpo tidak lagi dibutuhkan. Lagi pula dia tidak memiliki kemampuan khusus seperti rekan-rekannya, dia hanya mengandalkan kecerdasan otaknya. Sayang sekali kalau dipikir-pikir. Namun, tentu saja Ranpo tidak menyuarakan keresahannya. Sebab, bukankah dia sendiri yang menciptakan pandangan hidup semacam itu. Jadi, bagaimanapun keadaannya, betapa kacau pun, selama ada Ranpo, semua akan baik-baik saja.

(Tapi tak lantas membuatnya baik-baik saja, terlebih dalam situasi seperti ini; berada dalam rengkuhan Dazai serta permohonan tidak masuk akal untuk melakukan bunuh diri ganda.)

Tidak ada lelaki aneh dan menyebalkan dengan obsesinya tentang menyudahi hidup selain Osamu Dazai, tidak ada. Pikirnya, hidup ini jadi indah dan lebih berarti andai kata Ranpo bersedia menjadi pendampingnya untuk menjemput kematian. Jangan biarkan kematian menjemput, alangkah lebih indah kalau manusia sendiri yang menjemput kematian. Karena bunuh diri ganda adalah penyelesaian hidup paling mengesankan.

"Aku belum gila."

"Tapi kau harus, Ranpo-san."

Rengkuhan dilepas. Ranpo mengambil kesempatan untuk membetulkan letak topinya. Ludah ditelan paksa, entah kenapa terasa sulit. Udara di sekitar mendadak beku, membuatnya menggigil. Belum lagi langit yang tiba-tiba tenang. Ada apa dengan hari ini, kenapa jadi mengerikan begini.

Ranpo berusaha menarik napas. Sesak juga. Cengkeraman Dazai pada tubuhnya ternyata cukup erat sehingga membuat pinggangnya terasa sedikit sakit. Sepasang mata yang biasa terpejam itu kini perlahan terbuka, kilau hijaunya membuat Dazai terpesona (walau lelaki itu enggan mengakuinya, sama sekali). Ranpo memandang Dazai lurus-lurus.

"Aku pikir kau menyukai perempuan cantik."

Dazai berkedip. "Aku pikir juga begitu."

Berdeham, Ranpo merendahkan suara. "Jadi … kau ingin bunuh diri ganda denganku karena kau … menyukaiku."

Entah kenapa terdengar menggelikan. Tapi Dazai mengangguk mantap. Ranpo tidak pernah berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidup, sesulit apa pun keadaannya. Dan tak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya membayangkan pengakuan Dazai akan sebegini kompleks.

"Kalau kau menyukai seseorang, seharusnya kau mengajaknya untuk tidur bersama, bukan bunuh diri ganda."

"Jadi kalau aku mengajakmu tidur bersama, kau akan bersedia?"

Ranpo tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan rona merah di pipinya. "Bukan begitu maksudku!"

"Lalu apa maksudmu?"

Aneh sekali melihat raut wajah Dazai yang biasa-biasa saja. Ranpo membuang napas banyak-banyak, mendadak semakin sesak. Dia tidak tahu nama perasaan semacam ini, rasanya menyebalkan dan tidak enak, seakan sesuatu dalam dadanya hendak meledak. Apakah ini juga yang dirasakan oleh Dazai tatkala lelaki itu meyakini bahwa mengakhiri hidup merupakan pilihan paling berani daripada menghindari kematian?

Lupakan. Lupakan. Lupakan. Semua tidak akan berjalan lancar. Ini tidak benar.

"Kau mengambil kasusnya 'kan, minggu lalu, di tempat ini, di atas gedung perkantoran ini ketika seorang perempuan melompat dan menghancurkan tengkoraknya sendiri, ketika surat wasiat tampaknya sudah tidak berarti lagi karena memang itulah yang diinginkan olehnya; menjemput kematian."

Terima kasih karena sudah mengingatkannya pada kasus minggu lalu. Ranpo kembali diingatkan pada sanak-saudara yang ditinggalkan si perempuan, menuntut kejelasan dan meminta kebenaran yang sebenar-benarnya bahwa si perempuan dibunuh dan bukannya melompat sendiri. Namun, pada kenyataannya, memang begitulah yang terjadi. Manusia semakin banyak, bertambah setiap hari, membuat dunia terasa penuh. Tapi, hal semacam itu tidak berpengaruh apa-apa bagi si perempuan, sebab, dia selalu merasa sendirian di tengah-tengah keramaian. Dan dia merasa sesak.

(Barangkali mati lebih menyenangkan daripada kehidupan semu ini.)

Begitulah cara ia menuntaskan kasus tersebut, memberitahu bahwa memang inilah yang paling diinginkan si perempuan, tidak ada lagi, tidak perlu lagi. Biarkan keluarga bersedih karena kesedihan perlahan menguap dimakan waktu. Sama halnya dengan kebahagiaan. Pelan-pelan menelusup keluar lantas lenyap sama sekali. Ranpo bisa membayangkan apa yang dirasakan si perempuan menjelang ajalnya.

"Ini pula yang paling aku ingin lakukan denganmu, Ranpo-san."

"Kau bisa melakukannya dengan Kunikida—atau Atsushi. Atau barangkali Kenji."

Dazai menatap tajam. "Aku tidak sedang mengajakmu minum kopi bersama."

"Justru karena itu aku menyarankanmu untuk melakukannya dengan orang lain."

"Aku akan menjemput kematian, aku tidak lagi hidup, tidak lagi menjadi manusia. Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan hal semacam itu dengan sembarangan orang? Kau tentu paling mengerti, mengakhiri hidup berarti juga mengakhiri segalanya. Aku tidak mungkin kembali dan memperbaiki penyesalan di masa lalu. Aku akan mati—dan mati berarti tidak hidup. Sama seperti kenyataan yang memberiku satu kali kesempatan untuk hidup, aku juga diberi satu kali kesempatan untuk mati. Aku tidak mungkin bisa mengulang kematian dan aku hanya ingin mati bersamamu."

Ranpo kembali memejamkan mata. "Aku tahu kau tipikal lelaki berpikiran kompleks dan tidak masuk akal, tapi aku baru tahu kau ternyata sudah separah ini. Maksudku, kenapa harus mati bersama kalau kita bisa hidup bersama?"

"Kau ingin hidup bersama denganku?"

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau selalu melempar batu tepat ke wajahku."

"Itu karena kau tidak pernah benar-benar menjawab pertanyaanku."

Ranpo mengibas-kibaskan tangan. Dia menyerah. Lebih baik menyingkir dari sini daripada harus mendengarkan penuturan tidak masuk akal dari Dazai. Pekerjaan sebagai detektif swasta sudah membuatnya lelah, berkunjung dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, menguras otak untuk memecahkan misteri. Ranpo angkat tangan andai kata harus ditambah dengan racauan tidak jelas Dazai. Dia lebih memilih pensiun dini dari Agensi Detektif Bersenjata ketimbang mengahadapi lelaki berpikiran gila semacam itu.

"Kalau kau pergi begitu saja, Ranpo-san, aku akan melompat dari sini."

Jangan bergurau. Ranpo melirik sekilas, memandang raut muka Dazai yang tampak bersemangat menantikan jawabannya. Padahal sudah sangat jelas.

"Lakukan saja," ucapnya sambil berlalu. "Seperti katamu, hidup ini hanya sekali, mati pun hanya sekali. Dan tak ada yang lebih menyedihkan daripada bunuh diri sendiri sementara kau bisa melakukan bunuh diri ganda denganku—tentu saja, itu terjadi kalau aku sudah segila dirimu. Tapi dapat kupastikan kau lebih memilih menungguku karena melompat sendiri di atas gedung ini sama sekali bukan pilihan kematian yang menyenangkan."

Ranpo bisa mendengar Dazai yang tengah tertawa renyah. Dia juga mendengar suara derap langkah kaki yang mendekat, semakin dekat, semakin hangat. Ranpo membiarkan Dazai melingkarkan kedua tangan di lehernya. Ada senyum menyebalkan yang terlukis di wajah tampan itu ketika mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Ranpo nyaris hilang keseimbangan.

"Aku tahu kau ingin hidup bersamaku. Aku tahu."[]

* * *

 **2:09 AM – 9 September 2016**

a/n: gagal paham kenapa nulis beginian, duh shitty banget maapkeun :"


End file.
